ABSTRACT Researchers in the Nebraska Center for Integrated Biomolecular Communication (CIBC) will be investigating complex biological systems. As a result, these researchers expect to make extensive use of mass spectroscopy (MS), microscopy, and nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy. These capabilities in systems biology are currently available through three existing University of Nebraska-Lincoln (UNL) core facilities. However, these separate, distinct cores present practical and logistic impediments to researchers needing to effectively incorporate systems biology into their projects. The existing core structure requires an investigator to duplicate effort by interacting with each separate core and devising repetitive protocols. In addition, each individual core focuses on applying its specific expertise and technology to a problem instead of a broad, synergistic view of all alternatives. A systems biology core facility that incorporates all systems biology instrumentation, methodologies, and expertise under a single organizational structure will help ensure that UNL biomedical investigators receive support and training in the systems biology techniques that best fit their research needs. Thus, the establishment of the Systems Biology Core (SBC) facility will address the specific, critical requirements of CIBC investigators. The SBC facility's long-term goal is to create a sustainable systems biology facility that meets the omics and microscopy needs of CIBC members, UNL faculty, and the larger scientific community. The SBC facility's short-term goal is to facilitate the adaption of systems biology technologies by CIBC and UNL investigators. The SBC will accomplish its goals by training and educating investigators in systems biology methodology and by continually expanding and enhancing SBC capabilities, instrumentation, technologies, and capacity. Through the SBC facility, CIBC members will have routine interactions with skilled omics and microscopy experts who can assist with study design, sample preparation, and the collection, analysis, interpretation, and modeling of resulting data. SBC personnel will also collaborate with the Center's Data Management and Analysis Core to facilitate CIBC projects that require data mining and archiving, statistical analysis, functional and predictive analyses, and computational modeling. Thus, the SBC facility will enhance infrastructure in an area of critical importance to CIBC investigators and to UNL faculty more broadly. Establishing the SBC core will require accomplishing three specific aims: 1) Engage a director who will oversee the core; 2) Hire two new staff experts in NMR and MS metabolomics to advise investigators on study design, sample preparation, and data acquisition, analysis, and interpretation; and 3) Efficiently provide omics and microscopy assistance to CIBC projects to ensure investigators have adequate, timely access to core services. As a centralized facility, the SBC will enable Center researchers to effectively integrate systems biology methodologies into their projects, thus enhancing existing infrastructure and providing streamlined access to systems biology instrumentation and methodology.